


"Don't Ask Unneccecary Questions, Miss Groves."

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dom Harold Finch, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s04e03 Wingman, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Sub John Reese, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Just as it says in the tags.





	

"Does John know you can be so bossy, Harold?"

Of course, you think but don't answer. You feel that 'bossy' isn't quite the right word but you haven't even tried to find a word for it, either.

You think of John, on his knees, his voice saying such beautiful words as 'please' and 'sir' and 'i want', his hair sweaty, his eyes like puppy's, but instead of the lost pain in the bottomless blue, there's pure affection and trust.

The Man In The Suit, mysterious, just like himself, all these secrets buried deep within and never said out loud, laid bare in front of you, at your mercy. Entirely yours.

"What are you implying with this question, Ms Groves?," you aks, trying to hide where your mind just wandered.

She just laughs and leads you to the next unknown destination.


End file.
